Hall, M.D. - Scene 1
Category:OtherSpace: Millennium Logs 2:00 AM Lazarus Offices - :The Tomin Kora offices for the Lazarus Corporation are larger than the outside would have it appear. White paneling gives the already sterile atmosphere more of a clinical feel, while the desk is done in a teak-like material. A pinkish carpet covers the metal floor out the front, giving a contrasting look to the area. The room with the resurrection creches is decorated with bright stainless steel. :The front of the building has a directory with a variety of different services on offer. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Corey enters the offices with a sweeping glance at his surroundings. "Hmm must be in her room.", he decides noting the absence of Bri and her hoverchair. A short walk to the front desk revealing to him visiting hours are far past over. "Hmm. Well that just stinks.", is mumbled as he turns around to lean on the desk and cast his attention about the room once more. Alastair is lounging in chair in the waiting room, only a short distance away from the door. He's slouched down in his seat, with one forearm arm draped over his eyes. He rolls to one side and pulls his other arm over his head with a grumble as Corey walks buy, then lifts the arm and opens an eye to look at the man standing in front of the desk. "What did you expect, you idiot? It's two in the morning." He has a Sivadian accent and sounds slightly intoxicated. "Reasonable people are sleeping or drunk at this hour." Corey quirks a brow at Alastair's colorful retorts. Arms crossing his chest as he walks over to the area Alastair is seated. A mild grin of pearly teeth displayed as he responds, "Well Doctor Sauce, in case you hadn't noticed reasonable people are a minority on this rock. Plus you're forgetting the poor saps working third shift in the factories." A foot lifting to brace on a nearby low table as his torso bends to brace arms on his knee. "Not so loud." Alastair snaps, raising his voice. "You're making my head hurt" He shifts his posture and leans back, planting his feet on the ground and looking at Corey. "So how about you?" He asks, "What category of poor sap to you fit into?" Corey pinches his lips at the question, head leaning to the side as he considers. "Good question. I guess you could call me a blinded sap. Don't have too much to complain about. Others people though.... Well they are a mixed bag of opinions when it comes to clever old me.", his tone far lower this round of speaking as his smile spreads. "Besides, learning first hand can be so much more fun than being told. Same for estimating character." Bri arrives from Fagin Street Alastair rubs his bleary eyes with a thumb and forefinger. "You feel a need to experience things for yourself." He says, "I can sympathize with that. Alastair is slouched over in a chair in the waiting room, talking with Corey. Corey takes his foot from the table and plops down in a nearby seat. "Best way to form an opinion. Spoken just doesn't always give something justice. For example, you could say what you do for a living. But just a look at you says whatever it is it is likely overworked, underpaid, and over stressed. Possibly a major change from a lifestyle formerly accustomed to." Bri glides into the lobby in her hoverchair, she's actually dressed in her usual clothes, with the addition of black shorts under her skirt. She slides to a stop and looks around the area. Her left arm and right leg are both in casts and her good arm is resting against her ribs, a wince of pain on her face, "Any docs up and around?" she asks, her voice a soft squeek. Alastair leans back and steeples his fingers, to look at Corey "That's a very good guess." He steeples his fingers and nods his head. "I mean it's completely /wrong/, but still, good guess." As Bri hovers into the room he pulls his knees up into his chair and turns in the other direction. "Nope." He says snidely. "No doctors here. Why don't you come back in the morning?" "Oh...", Corey notes face going blank at Alastair's reply. "Well it was the most positive guess I could fish up, the rest would probably just start a pissing contest.", his smile returning as he shrugs. Bri's words taking his attention as head shakes slowly, "Nope I just play doctor in the bedroom.", he answers as head tilts to the side for a gander at he skirt. Perhaps the shorts evoking the dissapointed sigh and comment of, "Well that just eliminates the point of it." Bri smirks lightly at Alastair, "Because, Mr. Snooty pants, for the last two weeks that I /lived/ here I probably payed everybody's salary, and I will probably continue to pay everybody's salary until I'm better, and because you guys told me if I was in pain I could come back anytime," she states. She then looks to Corey and smiles brightly, "I wouldn't want Pasha to have to take your eyes out or anything," she says sweetly. Alastair looks over at Corey with an expression of feigned surprise. "Can you believe this?" He asks in a deadpan tone. "Outrageous." He swings his feet up and sits sideways in his chair, legs crossed at the ankles and fingers interlaced behind his head. "I suppose it would be too much to ask for you to have something cool like a rare disease or an exotic parasite." He says to himself, looking at the woman in her wheelchair. Corey gives a twitching grin at Bri's oh so sweetly toned reminder. "Well.." a nervous little laugh breaking his sentence mid way. "I think that requires the looking bother you to be enacted. You don't mind a little male appreciation do you ? Though I suppose the shorts are in place to prevent a bother.." a defeated shrug given. A lighter laugh emerging at Alastair's reaction to Bri. "Oh Bri and her friends are just full of surprises." Bri smirks wider at Alastair, "I'll have to work harder at that next time. Unfortunately it was a couple of bastards that tried to blow me up with a damn frag grenade," she says. "And I was feeling great earlier, but now...I feel like somebody kicked me in the ribs." "Well, /did/ someone kick you in the ribs?" Alastair asks with supercilious tone, tilting his head back with a sigh. "Boring!" He declares, swinging one of his legs down to the ground and pushing down on the back of the chair to lift himself to his feet. "I said you were wrong earlier." He says as he takes a heavy, limping step towards Bri's wheelchair. "Actually, I'm underorked, I'm /way/ overpaid." He reaches into a pocked of his jacket as he slowly makes his way over to her. "And the drugs here?" He pulls out his hand and holds up a small ampule of liquid for Corey to see. "Are /much/ better than the stuff I was doing back on Sivad." A hydrodermic needle folds out from the wrist of his other arm, and he plunges it through the rubber cap of the bottle. "Frag grenade huh ? That explains the pda..", Corey says eyes first slightly wider in surprise before he reclines back with a grin. Alastair's situation causing a blink of surprise, fingers lifted to count and double check. "Wow... sorry about your luck.", he utters with a headshaking laugh. Bri looks up at Alastair pathetically, "No...nobody kicked me in the ribs. I can't explain it other than I was talking with a telepath...and...then I /felt/ really good, and now...I feel really bad," she explains. "and of course the drugs here are better than on Sivad," she adds with a light smirk, "They're home grown here. Cost less too." She glances over to Corey, "It could have been worse. I could have died," she says with a little half smile, "then you couldn't look upon the glory that is me." Alastair comes to a stop next to Bri, leaning heavily on one leg, and says in a bored voice. "You suffered a penatrating chest trauma." He retracts the syringe into his arm and pockets the bottle. "That grenade broke a few ribs, damaged your lungs, and put holes in your chest cavity." He explains, casually examening the syringe for air bubbles, and continues "If it were something serious it would normally manifest much more quickly, so if you're lucky the pain you're feeling is caused by scarring as the wound heals. Now hold still." He unceremoniously stabs the needle into her neck. "Small miracle and a pleasant sight at that.", Corey says with flirtatious smile, feet casually propped up on a low table. The hover chair bound woman given a lingering gaze until the look is broken with a shake of his head. "You need to hire on some single women Bri. Pavel is.. well Pavel. Shep... if he keeps feeding me vegetables everytime he catches me checking Kes out I'm going to gain fifty pounds. Most women are definately not chubbychasers.", for a moment he seems intent to go on on more detail but the stick of Alastair's needle brings a silent attention. Bri smiles with amusement, but holds back her glee for the pain in her chest. And at Alastair's words she holds very still, wincing only slightly when he stabs the needle in. "This ought to help with the pain." Alastair comments mildly, pulling the needle back out and withdrawing the syringe back into his arm. "Of course, there's also the possibility of infection, so I'll get you some stronger antibiotics along with painkillers." "So how long will you be out of action cheif?", Corey's inquiry posed as feet return to the floor. HIs frame hunching forward as eyes are cast about in restless fashion. Bri shrugs, "I was released today," she says with a shrug, "And...once we're done with these bastards that did this..." she indicates herself as she speaks, "Then I have a tip on another job that might prove interesting. That ones long term though, cause it requires us to get a ship," she explains to Corey, once the needle is removed. She then looks up at Alastair, "Thank you, doc," she says with a bright smile. "How would you like to take a job on retainer?" she asks him curiously. "I've been looking for a doc for a while, but the last bitch that I talked to thought she would convince me to take on her woman beating bodyguard too. I can't have that in my group...you understand? So I had to tell her no, and..things didn't go so well for them from there," she says with a shrug, "But you seem sensible. It wouldn't be difficult...and maybe I could manage to catch some exotic flu for you to cure while I'm at it." Alastair nods at Corey. "Her pulmonary lacerations should heal in a few weeks. " He says with a shrug. "The broken bones will take longer." He reaches into the breast pocket of his jacket, pulling out a plastic cylinder of pills, opening the cap and shaking a few into his hand. "A job, you say? He pops the pills into his mouth and swallows. "I'll think about it." Corey rises from his seat with a reaching stretch. "Not sure what part I can play in all that, but the moment you figure something let me know. Any chance I could walk you home Bri? Been coming here looking for you lately and being released doubt that will work anymore." Alistair's response eliiciting a small chuckle. "It will be a little more work, and a steady supply of vegetables I'll say that." Bri smiles brightly up at Alastair, "I could make it worth your time," she says brightly, "I was thinking...five hundred a week, if that's agreeable to you, we're still small you see, but when we get to be a bigger group...then we could talk about raising it based on the fact you'd have more potential clients that way, and there would be extra for more difficult jobs," she adds. "If you think you're up for it." She nods to Corey then, "Aye, that would be good," she replies. "And you...get to help me build a flux capacitor..or at least something that will contain the very important and delicate parts of an AI unit," she explains. "I already know where you figure in." "Well." Alastair says dryly "I'm sure you can offer an exciting variety of bullet-holes and stab wounds." He limps his way over to the reception desk, and digs behind the counter while he talks. "But if it means not having to put up with procedures and bureaucratic nonsense." He finds what he's looking for and stains up, knocking a stack of forms onto the floor as he does so. "I might just take you up on that offer." He limps back over to Bri. Bri smiles brightly, "Aye, I do," she says. "Big thing then would be making sure you know who 'us' are...but we can do that later. I need to go lay down I think," she admits. "I hope you will excuse me." Alastair drops a plastic bottle retrieved from behind the counter into Bri's lap. "Medium-strength painkillers. Should last you two weeks." He explains, and tosses her a second bottle. "These are high-strength antibiotics that should clear up any infection." He turns and heads back to the chairs lining the side of the reception area. "Take them twice a day." He instructs without looking back. Bri smiles brightly, "Thanks, doc," she replies, looking the bottles over. "I'm Sabrina by the way, but you can call me, Bri," she offers. "and I'll be carefull with these. You..." she looks him over, "...just take it easy," she adds with a little smirk, "and I'll see you around," she adds before heading for the door. Alastair slumps back into one of the plastic chairs. "Yeah, yeah." He grumbles, folding his arms across his chest and leaning his head back, eyes closed.